Medium Creatures
}} Roy attempts to make contact with a medium. Cast * Roy Greenhilt (as spirit) ◀ ▶ * Roy's Archon ◀ ▶ * Niu ◀ ▶ * Rover's Owner ◀ * Shi Bao * Wu Zhao * Madame Xanadu * Rover Transcript Rover's Owner: Huh. I wonder what kind of metal this is? Roy: Hey, you're supposed to be checking the cart, not shooting down yet another of my plausible theories. Niu: Hey, I've got three new recruits for you to show around. Rover's Owner: Sure thing. Niu: This is Shi Bao, master carpenter. Niu: Wu Zhao, skilled chef. Niu: And Madame Xanadu, noted psychic and fortune teller. Roy: YES! Rover's Owner: OK, well, I'll start by showing you the— Roy: Can you hear me? Xanadu: Wait, child! I'm feeling a presence... Roy: Yes! That's me, a presence! A big glowing presence! Xanadu: A spirit from beyond the grave wishes to communicate with you. Rover's Owner: Really? Roy: I need you to get a message to Haley Starshine. It's about where her idiot boyfriend is right now. Xanadu: His name... begins with the letter "R". Roy: Yes! That's right! Roy! I'm Roy Greenhilt! Xanadu: R...o... Roy: You've almost got it. Roy, R-o-y, Roy. My name is Roy. Say it. Rover's Owner: R-o...? Is it Rover? I had a dog named Rover once. Xanadu: Yes! Yes, it is definitely your old dog, Rover. Xanadu: He's wagging his tail now. Roy: ... Roy: You've got to be kidding me. Xanadu: He's trying to ask your forgiveness for peeing on the rug so many times. Rover's Owner: Oh, Rover, it's OK. I forgive you, boy! Roy: No! No! I'm not a dog, and I didn't pee on anything. Xanadu: Ahh... now I'm getting a deep sense of peace and tranquility. Roy: Listen to me, you stupid old bat! Roy: My name is Roy! ROY! Get it right! Roy: That's it. I've had it. I'm going back to the clouds, at least I can look down on everything from up there. Xanadu: And now, I sense his spirit is leaving... Rover's Owner: Goodbye, Rover! I love you! Xanadu: That'll be 5 gp, dear. Roy has returned to the demiplane outside the afterlife. Roy: Ridiculous. What kind of psychic can sense a dog's guilt over urinating, but doesn't notice a bona fide ghost in the same room? Roy's Archon: Really? Because I heard she's Azure City's "number one" psychic. Roy's Archon: Get it? Roy: Oh, great. Hilarious. Don't quit your Day Job for a career in comedy. Roy's Archon: Maybe she'd have more luck if she used her "wee wee" board. Roy: Wait, guiding me is your job. Change of plans, go ahead and quit. Rover: She forgives me? Hey, I'm not the one who did the neutering, woman! D&D Context * The title is a pun on the D&D creature size, Medium, and a psychic who can communicate with the dead, a medium. Trivia * Roy had hoped that he would be able to communicate with the living if they were holding the Greenhilt Sword. * This is the final appearance of Rover's Owner, who first appeared in the previous strip. * This is the only appearance of Shi Bao, Wu Zhao, Madame Xanadu, and Rover. External Links * 534}} View the comic * 73896}} View the discussion thread Category:Haley Leads the Resistance